Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 32: 'Tragedy'
After a few minutes, Christina, Erik, Gloria and Mumble reached the top of the mountain. On the top was a never before seen crater, going down for miles. “How are we going to block this? There's no way we could fill this.” Erik said in distress. “Remember, the star doesn't always bring bad luck. We could get something amazing.” Christina reassured, but Mumble knew she had some nervousness. “Is it really worth the cost?” Mumble asked. “I guess your right, but it would take a long time to fill this, and by the way, what are we going to fill this in with?” Christina asked. “Snow?” Erik suggested. “Maybe, but it could melt down there.” Gloria answered. “Then we have no choice to wait it out.” “Okay then, lets go back down.” Mumble said, it took less time to get down than it did to get up. Once they got down to the bottom however, the mountain started rumbling. This time it caused a large crack to start opening across the middle of Elephant Land, it didn't go all the way through, but once it ended, there was almost complete panic. After about an hour, everyone had calmed down and a decision had to be made, to either go on the left side of the chasm, or the right. Eventually the final decision was to go on the right, which was closest to Nueva Adélie. “Well that was surely dramatic.” Mumble said as he, Erik and Christina came up to Bryan. “I know, righ', any more o' this and 'e'll get tha' bad luck.” “Hmm, when do you think the mountain will blow?” They kept talking about what might happen until Erik noticed something, or rather, someone, swooped down and landed next to him. “Hello there y'all, why are you lot here then?” Sven asked. “Well, we moved over to Nueva Adélie, and because of that mountain there.” Mumble pointed to the mountain. “We decided to move over here.” “Um, Mumble, I'll be off for a moment, alright?” Christina asked. “Sure, you do realise you don't need permission from me.” “Oh, I forgot for a moment there.” Christina said whilst chuckling, before wandering off. “So where have you been to then Sven?” Mumble and Erik asked “Well, just travelling, just to spread them wings ya know. Also, isn't that your wife over there?” Sven asked as he saw Gloria with Seymour. Seymour was just leaving to calm Atticus down (from what I don't know) and Mumble turned to them at the wrong moment: When Gloria kissed Seymour for good luck. Unfortunately at the time, Mumble didn't think that it meant good luck (due to reasons in the last chapter), and stormed over to Gloria as Seymour left. “Okay then, so this is what you do right after I forgive you.” “Wait, what are you talking about? I only-” “No! I saw what you did just there.” “That, that was just for-” “And what did I say, I said I was weary. And becau-” “Is there a problem between you two?” Christina asked with a smug smile as she came to them. “Well, let me explain it to Gloria what I think.” Tragedy – Christina Perri (Extended) “(Mumble) If you could envision The meaning of a tragedy...oooh You might be Surprised to hear it's you and me When it comes down to it You never made the most of it...oooh So I cried, cried, cried And now I say goodbye And I won't be made a fool of... Don't call this love When did you decide That I didn't have enough to buy? Forgive and forget you a thousand times For the fire and the sleepless nights And I won't be made a fool of... Don't call this love Don't call this love La la la la la la love La la la la la la love Don't call this love La la la la la la love La la la la la la love Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right? No, I won't fight Oh you're my tragedy... tragedy Oh you're my tragedy, Oh, this is ooh no no no La la la la la la la la la love La la la la la la la la la love La la la la la la la la la love La la la la la la la la la love And I won't be made a fool of... Don't call this love La la la la la la la la la love La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) La la la la la la la la la love La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) And I won't be made a fool of... Don't call this love La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy) Love” “Come on then Christina, lets go.” Mumble said, with no time to spare, they went off to the old Adélie Land. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions